looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/29/19 - 10/5/19
NEW LOONEY TUNES *10/1/19 - 10am - Quantum Sheep/Houston, We Have a Duck Problem/10-4 Good Bunny/Gold Medal Wabbit *10/1/19 - 10:30am - Cyrano De Bugs/Point Duck Percent/Sir Littlechin and the Kraken/Crouching Porky, Hidden Daffy *10/2/19 - 10am - King Nutininkommen/Greenhouse Gasbag/Abracawabbit/Ponce De Calzone *10/2/19 - 10:30am - For The Love Of Fraud/Not So Special Delivery/One Carroter In Search Of An Artist/Duck Days Of Summer, The *10/3/19 - 10am - Etiquette Shmetiquette/Daffy in the Science Museum/Tad the Bachelor/Affaire Du Jour *10/3/19 - 10:30am - Top Bugs/Slugsmoby/Rhoda Rage/Good Duck to You Cirque LOONEY TUNES *9/29/19 - 10am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *9/29/19 - 6pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *9/29/19 - 1am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *9/30/19 - 7am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *9/30/19 - 4pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *9/30/19 - 11pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *10/1/19 - 7am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *10/1/19 - 4pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *10/1/19 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *10/2/19 - 7am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *10/2/19 - 4pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *10/2/19 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *10/3/19 - 7am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *10/3/19 - 4pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *10/3/19 - 11pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *10/4/19 - 7am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *10/4/19 - 4pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *10/4/19 - 11pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *10/5/19 - 7am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *10/5/19 - 4pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *10/5/19 - 11pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/29/19 - 3am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *9/29/19 - 3:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down by the Cage *9/30/19 - 3pm - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *9/30/19 - 3:30pm - Log Cabin Fever/A Mid-Autum Night's Scream *9/30/19 - 4am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *9/30/19 - 4:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *10/1/19 - 3pm - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *10/1/19 - 3:30pm - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *10/1/19 - 4am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *10/1/19 - 4:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *10/2/19 - 2:30pm - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *10/2/19 - 3pm - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *10/2/19 - 3:30pm - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *10/2/19 - 4am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *10/2/19 - 4:30am - Log Cabin Fever/A Mid-Autum Night's Scream *10/3/19 - 2:30pm - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *10/3/19 - 3pm - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *10/3/19 - 3:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *10/3/19 - 4am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *10/3/19 - 4:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *10/4/19 - 3pm - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *10/4/19 - 3:30pm - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *10/4/19 - 4am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *10/4/19 - 4:30am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *10/5/19 - 4am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *10/5/19 - 4:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk NEW LOONEY TUNES *9/29/19 - 9:30am - The Wedding Quacksher/The Food Notwork/A Duck in the Aquarium/The Breezehammer *9/30/19 - 6am - Rhoda Rage/Good Duck to You Cirque/Then Things Got Weird/Duck Duck Ghost *9/30/19 - 6:30am - Acme Instant/When Marvin Comes Martian In/Knight Time is The Right Time/Pepe Le Pew Affair, The *9/30/19 - 10pm - Vampire Me Love/Tad Tucker Workout/Canadian Bacon/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe *9/30/19 - 10:30pm - Hip Hop Hare (Part 1 and 2)/Gettin' Your Goat/Spelunkheads *10/1/19 - 6am - Hamsters/Bugs Baked/Vampire Me Love/Tad Tucker Workout *10/1/19 - 6:30am - Canadian Bacon/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe/Hip Hop Hare (Part 1 and 2) *10/1/19 - 10pm - Loon Raker/Angry Bird/Area Fifty Run/Porker in the Court *10/1/19 - 10:30pm - Tad the Skydiver/Duck of the Flies/Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa *10/2/19 - 6am - Gettin' Your Goat/Spelunkheads/Loon Raker/Angry Bird *10/2/19 - 6:30am - Area Fifty Run/Porker in the Court/Tad the Skydiver/Duck of the Flies *10/2/19 - 10pm - Rhoda Rage/Good Duck to You Cirque/Then Things Got Weird/Duck Duck Ghost *10/2/19 - 10:30pm - Acme Instant/When Marvin Comes Martian In/Knight Time is The Right Time/Pepe Le Pew Affair, The *10/3/19 - 6am - Daffy in the Bayou/Bugs the Sherpa/Rhoda Rage/Good Duck to You Cirque *10/3/19 - 6:30am - Then Things Got Weird/Duck Duck Ghost/Acme Instant/When Marvin Comes Martian In *10/3/19 - 10pm - Hamsters/Bugs Baked/Vampire Me Love/Tad Tucker Workout *10/3/19 - 10:30pm - Canadian Bacon/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe/Hip Hop Hare (Part 1 and 2) *10/4/19 - 6am - Knight Time is The Right Time/Pepe Le Pew Affair, The/Hamsters/Bugs Baked *10/4/19 - 6:30am - Vampire Me Love/Tad Tucker Workout/Canadian Bacon/Bugs Bunny Saves the Universe *10/4/19 - 10pm - Gettin' Your Goat/Spelunkheads/Loon Raker/Angry Bird *10/4/19 - 10:30pm - Area Fifty Run/Porker in the Court/Tad the Skydiver/Duck of the Flies *10/5/19 - 3:30pm - Loon Raker/Angry Bird/Area Fifty Run/Porker in the Court NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker